


Ep Coda 1x23: He Only Needed To Ask

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Slight) Steve!Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's left out in the cold - or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 1x23: He Only Needed To Ask

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, should be. If they were mine, they'd be having sex on our TV screens every Monday...and Tuesday...and Wednesday, etc.**

**************

Steve didn't even wait for Danny after they took Sang Min into custody; he caught a ride home with Jenna.

She wondered aloud why he wasn't waiting for Danny, but the look he had given her shut her right up.

Steve stormed into his house and slammed the door so hard two pictures fell off the wall. He was pissed to the max, and his breathing sped up as he recounted the brief conversation he'd had with Danny in the office.

_"You and Rachel; how long has that been going on?"_

_"A little while."_

_"Were you ever going to tell me?"_

Steve had seen them in the hospital, Rachel practically laying in Danny's arms, Danny holding her. Grace sitting there, looking upon them like she was the happiest little girl in the world. Danny smiling, obviously thrilled that he had his wife and daughter back again.

And then there was Steve, left out in the cold, with nobody. Going into the kitchen he grabbed a Longboard and once again slammed a door, this time the refrigerator, hearing bottles breaking. He didn't give a damn.

He had lost Danny, the only man, only person, he had ever given his heart to. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Danny would return to Rachel. He had never stopped loving her. They had Grace together - they were a ready-made family.

What would Danny have with Steve? Stolen moments, that's what. They weren't even out as a couple. Danny had wanted to keep them a secret and now Steve knew why. 

Danny had been waiting for Rachel to come back to him. 

Putting the bottle down, Steve inhaled sharply, fighting back tears that so wanted to come. 

"Babe?"

Steve froze - no, he didn't hear that, it was his imagination.

"Steve? Why did you leave with Kaye?"

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Steve asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Okay, I'll bite," Danny chuckled. "Where should I be? Wait, I should be at Side Streets, having a couple of beers with my partner, but he abandoned me for some strange reason."

"No." Steve shook his head. "You're supposed to be with Rachel, not here."

"Rachel? What makes you think that I...." Danny stopped talking, knowing what Steve was implying. Stepping behind him, he wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his head against Steve's back. "There's nothing between Rachel and I."

"But you said - you told me it's been going on a while." Steve was afraid to turn around. "You said you're getting back together with her."

"Uh, okay," Danny had to fight back a laugh. "I don't know when I said that, so could you please enlighten me?"

"I heard - I...."

"You heard wrong," Danny forcibly turned him around, lacing his fingers with Steve's. "The only thing going on with Rachel and I is that we're not trying to kill each other all the time."

"But you wanted to keep us, our relationship, quiet so you could get back with her."

"No, you jerk!" This time Danny did laugh. "I wanted to keep us secret because of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' and now that that's no longer an issue, I've decided I'm moving in with you."

"Moving in?" Steve stared open-mouthed.

"Yes, I am, and since this is now officially **our** house, I want to go upstairs and make love in **our** bed, and I get to bottom for a change."

"A jerk, huh?"

"I'd call you an asshole, McGarrett, but I'm not that crass."

"How about," Steve turned them so Danny was leaning against the counter, "I give you a blow-job in **our** kitchen," he lifted Danny and sat him on the counter-top, "and then I'll fuck you on **our** kitchen table."

Danny framed Steve's face and drew his lips close. "I love a man with a plan."

"Oh, Danno, you have no idea of the plans I have for you."

**FIN**


End file.
